Mama Duck
by phoenix545
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are assigned to escort a baby back to its village.-narusasu- -omegaverse-


**Warnings: omegaverse, mpreg, omegaSasuke, omegaIruka, alphaNaruto, alphaKakashi, geninSasuke, geninNaruto KakashixIruka, characters maybe OOC.**

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha is no way maternal. He's nothing like Sakura or his old sensei Iruka, he possesses as much motherly instinct as an alpha, none. When he sees a child or infant crying, what isn't the first thing that comes to his mind is to run over and help the child, he thinks that the thing should shut the hell up and get over it. He's more of an alpha than omega, he should be an alpha.

With that being said, Sasuke couldn't understand why he and the dobe were called for a mission like this. His eyes wondered over to the baby Shizune was holding, she cooed and smiled at it with Naruto making stupid faces at it, and Iruka smiling down at the infant. His frown ultimately deepened. He could take the pieces and put them together, he knew what kind of mission the Hokage wanted them to do.

"Naruto!" the elder omega shouted from her desk "Get over here!"

"I'm comin' grandma! Just give me a sec!" he stomped over with a huff, arms folded over his chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes, hands shoved deep into his pockets, flaring Naruto's rage. "You got a problem teme?" the omega looked off to the side.

"…loser." he was grabbed by his shirt and yanked over to the alpha who's first was ready to punch.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Cool it you two! I need you both in one piece for this mission!" the women ordered, Naruto let go of the omegas shirt and gave distance between them, though still let out a low growl as he glanced at the raven who didn't even acknowledge him. "Alright, I have a mission for the two of you. That baby over there is from the village hidden in the mist, his name is Eiya, he was kidnapped by an insane man who escaped from an asylum in the Mist during the dead of night. He made it out of the Mist, though someone managed to retrieve him from our village and brought him here for safety. He needs to be returned home, his parents can't make the commitment as the travel can be dangerous, so that's where the two of you come in." she smirked at the boys who's faces expressed absolute outrage.

"W-whAAAAATTT?! Why do I have to go with this bastard?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the omega who's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh please, like I'm an happier having to go with a moron like you."

"I'M GONNA-!"

"GET GOING YOU BRATS!" Tsunade shouted, creating a massive wind, silencing the two. Shizune took that as her moment to hand over the baby.

"Sasuke," she said softly causing the young omega to look up "Hold out your arms." his eyes went wide.

"No! No…I-I don't think I should-"

"What's wrong teme? Scared?!" the blonde taunted.

He huffed, turning his attention back to Shizune, saying it was okay now to place the baby down. The child was…heavy and…ugly. It was chubby and skin was a red color with a tuff of black hair. Sasuke stared at in disgust. His eyes wandered over to the dobe who was being given a map by Shizune. Why was he the one who had to hold the brat?

"Before you all leave, make sure to stop by your houses and get supplies. Shizune will be at the gate to provide you both with necessary items to care for a child. Then get on the road!" the older omega instructed.

"Yeah teme! We need to get moving!"

"Don't rush me you idiot." Sasuke warned, still very uncomfortable with the child in his arms, even as he left the room, making Tsunade's smirk grow.

Once the door was shut again, Iruka rushed over to the Hokage's desk, utter worry across his face. "My lady, would you prefer me to go along with them?" light brown eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely not!" she stated firmly "You are seven and a half months pregnant! You need rest, you're lucky I'm still letting you to work at the academy and mission desk like you wanted, but no way am I allowing you go on an mission, even of low rank!"

"B-but shouldn't an adult go with them?" he reasoned.

"This child is just like any other child, nothing is special about him, he's not of any royalty. If he were, I would permit a jounin to go with them. The only reason he got kidnapped is because some crazy person got their hands on him." Iruka still wasn't convinced, those two needed adult supervision.

"I still don't understand why you're leaving two twelve year old's to return another person's child!" he snarled, letting his mother hen side show.

"I know it may seem like madness, but I do have a reason."

"That reason being?"

Tsunade rested her chin on top of her intertwined fingers, looking blankly forward. "I'm worried about Sasuke," she explained "It's been almost a year since he's been an omega, and he hasn't gone into heat. Normally, an omega goes into heat a couple of months after discovering their dynamic..."

"He could just be a late bloomer, I wouldn't worry my lady."

"No, I think he's taking pills to suppress his heats, but they won't allow him to take any pills on the boat to the Mist. He'll be in for a surprise..." she paused, a smile crept on her face. "Plus, I think being in a situation where he has to take care of child will help him bring out that motherly instinct, he has to prepare for when he has to care for children of his own. "

Iruka couldn't help but let out a chuckle "You believe Sasuke will have children one day?" that just sounded so foreign, even to him. While he loved the dear boy like any of his other students, he could not see the omega growing up to desire children.

"Yeah, I think Naruto would talk him into it." the Hokage said, her smiling becoming bigger. The brunette omega was so shocked by what he was hearing his eyes almost bulged out of his skull.

"You think _Naruto_ and **_Sasuke_ ** will end up together?!" Tsunde looked him like _he_ was the madman! The day that those two actually have a relationship is the day Kakashi is on time!

"Of course! Sasuke is much stronger than Naruto, true, but we always desire those unworthy of us." Iruka froze, he didn't understand, though she deepened her reasoning. "Think about it, you fell in love with some so below you, a lazy, perverted, allergic-to-being-on-time bastard. And he loves you, a mere chunin who teaches children all day and has never been on an S-ranked mission, I don't mean to insult you, I'm only trying to prove my point. I bet a lot of people told you both you guys could do better, right?"

Iruka's shoulders fell at the realization "...you're right..." he can remember how when he told his colleges about him Kakashi, they all said that he could do a lot better. And, he knows many whispered about how the legendary copy-nin was dating an academy teacher and how he could find someone a whole lot better. They're both unworthy of each other, but somehow they make on another worth it. "I can't believe I never realized this before..." he whispered.

The blonde women nodded "I never thought about it that deeply either, but Jiraiya is the one who opened up my eyes." she shook her head with a smile, looking down at her desk. "I guess that man does understand love and desire more than we ever could..." taking a deep breath she faced the chunin again, a smirk once again plastered on her face. "You have nothing to worry about sensei," she said confidently "They'll be just fine!"

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


End file.
